Sobre o casamento
by Botan Kitsune
Summary: Como seria a vida de Kurama e Botan agora que estão casados? Será que o casal descobriu o segredo de um bom casamento? Presente de natal para AngelloreXx.


**Sobre o casamento**

Aquilo tudo era novo para ele, compartilhar a vida junto de uma única mulher parecia, aos olhos da maioria dos homens, no mínimo loucura. Então por que o ex-ladrão do Makai,podendo ter tantas conquistas, resolveu se casar?

Kurama realmente não entendia o motivo de tanto escândalo no dia em que revelou o fato para o resto do grupo. Lembrou-se de Yusuke, que até hoje ainda enrolava Keiko, dizer com um ar entendido sobre o casamento e como o inferno era bem mais tranqüilo do que isso. Kuwabara exageradamente surpreso,parecia uma solteirona que escuta a novidade já pensando em pegar o buquê e Hiei, bom, teve um acesso de riso. Primeiro porque nunca imaginou aquela velha raposa sendo presa e segundo, porque a noiva era Botan.

Os dois simplesmente não tinham nada em comum, como poderiam viver sobre o mesmo teto?

- Kurama, muda de canal...

Ela era emotiva e ele racional.

- Querida, só mais um minutinho.

Botan queria assistir a novela...

-Eu estou perdendo o último capítulo!

Mas Kurama não.

- Veja a reprise amanhã.

A garota bufou, ela era a mulher então, automaticamente o controle lhe pertencia, certo?

- Kurama!

- Botan!

- O que?

- Nada.

O ruivo olhou divertido para Botan, ela se irritava por tudo, como uma criança quando é contrariada. A garota continuava sendo a mesma pessoa atrapalhada e inocente, enquanto ele, a raposa de sempre.

Qualquer coisa se tornava motivo para discutirem, era quase um ritual, uma forma de renovarem as juras de amor, um tipo de divertimento para eles.

Ela falava, Kurama provocava, os dois brigavam e terminado a briga, caíam na risada.

A garota de cabelos azuis já começava a fazer seu longo e dramático discurso quando uma dúvida surgiu na mente de Kurama. Qual havia sido a causa da primeira briga deles?

- Botan...- o ruivo falou cortando o discurso de sua mulher- Qual foi o motivo da nossa primeira briga mesmo?

A garota de olhos azuis olhou para ele incredulamente, isso lá era coisa de se perguntar enquanto ela falava sobre as posses do controle da televisão?

Foi então que Botan percebeu não lembrar-se também. Sabia o dia do primeiro beijo, da primeira surpresa, da primeira vez porém da briga não recordava.

- Sei lá.- falou cruzando os braços- só sei que foi você quem causou tudo.

- Eu?- olhou inocentemente- impossível.

Aquela expressão de deboche que só Botan conhecia, o jeito ofendido e um sorriso quase imperceptível em seu rosto...como sentia raiva de Kurama!

Era nessas horas que tinha vontade de pegar seu antigo remo e bater na cabeça de seu marido com toda força que possuía, embora soubesse que isso não adiantaria no grande Youko Kurama.

- É você quem sempre começa a briga!- disse indignada

- Não sou eu quem estou aumentando o tom de voz.

Irritantemente calmo, naquele momento, era assim que Botan o descreveria.

- Mas você provoca!

- Querida, minhas mãos estão longe de você...- sorriu, continuava sendo um safado

A mulher de cabelos azuis sentiu o rosto queimar, embora casada a quase um ano, ainda não conseguia deixar de sentir vergonha cada vez que fitava aqueles olhos verdes maliciosos e o tom de voz tão provocante.

- Não estou falando disso!- pronunciou baixando os olhos

- Botan, você está envergonhada?

- Claro que não...não sei do que está falando!

Ele olhou encantado, adorava provocar e encabular sua esposa, o jeito tímido era simplesmente apaixonante para alguém com séculos de malícia. Os olhos dela brilhavam com tanta pureza e intensidade, que Kurama não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- Ah, então por que está vermelhinha?- dito isso deu um pequeno puxão nas bochechas dela

- Pare de falar bobagens, eu não estou com vergonha!- irritou-se

- Não?- soririu mais ainda-então qual o motivo de ter ficado tão alterada?

- Você faz isso, cachorro!

- Opa, cachorro não!- ele disse seriamente

O ruivo estava realmente ofendido...

- Sou um Youko raposa, um lindo, inteligente e adorável youko raposa...

Ou não estava tão ofendido assim?

- Não dá para conversar com você!- ela sentou-se no sofá

- Claro que dá, o único problema é que você prefere brigar comigo.

- Agora a culpa é minha?

- Se você está dizendo não vou contrariar...

Os dois se entreolharam silenciosamente por alguns segundos e, de repente, caíram na gargalhada. Botan da cara-de-pau de Kurama, antes de conhecê-lo bem, o achava sério demais, só que, com o tempo, viu estar completamente enganada.

Era uma relação estranha, quase cômica, ou talvez trágica a quem observasse a vida deles.

Brigavam, chegavam algumas vezes a se xingarem, ou melhor, Botan xingava Kurama porém, se amavam loucamente.

A vida de casado, segundo Kurama, era indescritível. Um verdadeiro paraíso-infernal.

- Por que estamos discutindo mesmo?- ela perguntou rindo

- Não sei, acho que não havíamos brigado hoje.

- Tem razão, deve ter sido isso!

Ah, quanto o motivo da prmeira briga...bom...digamos que o ruivo não sabia sobre o talento musical de Botan e, sem perceber, fez um comentário um pouco sincero demais.

É como dizem, uma relação deve ser baseada na verdade mas omitir alguns detalhes pode fazer a diferença.

Com certeza, o casamento de Kurama e Botan nunca cairia na rotina.

**Fim**

_Angel, feliz natal!_

_Peço desculpas pela demora e pelo presente mas é que realmente tenho andado meio bloqueada. _

_Embora não seja uma Brastemp foi feito de coração.XD_

_Te adoro!_

_Beijos! _


End file.
